The Explosion
Like It? Yes No Sort of No opinion Plot Once Phineas got kissed by Isabella in the movie he got suprised, and pleaded for his memory not to be erased. Of course his memory did get erased. This is the story of what happened if it didn't get erased. Chapter 1: The Escape At the O.W.C.A building Phineas and friends getting ready their memories erased after they defeated the Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz the same day when Phineas and Ferb figure out Perry's identity. Unluckily for safety reasons they have to get their memories wiped. After The bros said goodbye to secret agent Perry they were ready until... Isabella: Uh, Major Monogram? Major Monogram: '''Uh, yes? '''Isabella: So, none of us will remember any of today? Major Monogram: That's right. Isabella looks at Phineas and smirks. Isabella: Good! She grabs him and kisses him right on the lips, Phineas gasps. Phineas: (surprised) ''Isabella! '''Isabella:' Hit it, Carl! Phineas: Wait, wait, wait! The Amnesia-Inator gets gets jammed while activated. Major Monogram: '''Oh darn. Just wait a second kids. '''Phineas: '''RRRRUUUUNNNN!!!! '''Major and Carl: '''GUARDS! Luckily the room was right beside the exit, so they escaped. Back at the O.W.C.A building... '''Carl: I think i fixed it. Major: Great! Wait? Why is it turning red? Carl: '''It's over heating, it going to ex- -*The inator enlargens and explodes.* '''Carl: What happened today sir? Major: I have no idea. Scene switches back Phineas and his friends running at Maple Street. Candace: 'What just happened? 'Buford: I have no idea. Ferb shrugs. Phineas: 'Well I'm the one that needs questions. '''Isabella: '''Ditto. 'Jeremy: 'When the last time I heard that word? 'Baljeet: Ditto. Jeremy: (frustrated) Seriously! Candace: '''Well first we need to figure out how to get out of this mess without our memories erased. '''Phineas: '''We can try to make memory gum. Out of all these days to remember a whole day it would be now, or at least the last thirty minutes. '''Isabella: '''What is that supposed to mean? '''Phineas: '''I'll explain later. '''Buford: '''Finally I see the Flynn-Flecther house. Perry gives Phineas three DVDs. Everyone besides Perry stops on the driveway. '''Phineas: '''What are these? Perry chatters, jumps over the backyard fence while doing two front flips, lands, and enters into the tree slide enterance. '''Candace: I guess we watch it right now. Wonder what Perry is up to? Ferb and everyone else went to the living room, and Phineas entered the DVD in the DVD player. Chapter 2: Answers 15 minutes later. Perry goes back to the O.W.C.A building Major: Good afternoon Agent P. Carl: Do you remembered what happened today? Perry looks at the inator's remains realizing they don't know what happened recently. Perry shrugs. Major: Must of not been that important. You can go back to the Flynn-Fletcher home. Perry starts running back to his house. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house watching the DVD. Phineas: '''I can't believe I'm watching Perry's old missions! '''Candace: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR INVENTIONS DISSAPPERED BECAUSE OF DOOFENSHMIRTZ'S INVENTIONS! Phineas: '''This is amazing that he helps us with the clean-up. '''Candace: Sure doesn't help me. Buford: '''I wonder what the O.W.C.A stands for? Watches when Major Monogram, Carl, Dr.D, and Perry when they're leaving the Himalayas. '''Everybody: '''Ah-ha-ha-ha! '''Buford: '''Oh boy that's hilarious. Almost as funny as Phineas's name. '''Phineas: '''What is so funny about my name? '''Buford: '''Well your first part of your name is Phin. Which sounds like fin. Fins are shaped like a triangle, while your head is shaped like a triangle. Oh never mind. Perry walks in from the back door to the living room. '''Everybody: Perry! Phineas: '''So is Major Monogram going to punish you, and when does he want our memories erased? Perry gives Phineas another DVD. '''Phineas: '''Another DVD? '''Candace: '''Well what are you waiting for? Put in the DVD player! Everyone watches the DVD, and realizes the two forgot what happened today. '''Baljeet: '''That's kind of ironic because they kept a secret from us, but we keep a secret from them. '''Phineas: '''I guess so. '''Isabella: This reminds me something. Buford: '''What? Don't keep us waiting! '''Isabella: '''Okay here is the question. What happened to the fireside girls and Dr.D? '''Jeremy: '''I think I saw the girls push Dr.D to his building because he was taped to a hand trolley. '''Isabella: '''Smart girls. I think they just got their a pushing-a-evil-scientist-into-a-building-while-being--taped-up-to-a-hand-trolley patch. '''Phineas: '''Okay the good news is we remember this day and Major Monogram and Carls' memories are erased. The bad news we have to keep this a secret and Dr.D is our new nemesis. '''Jeremy: '''I think I also saw Stacy go into her house. '''Baljeet: I might as well go home too. Buford: '''Ditto. '''Jeremy: '''Oh come on! '''Phineas: '''Really everyone is tired right now so we should get some sleep. '''Candace: '''I am '''Phineas: Same here. Jeremy: '''Finally, someone with a brain! '''Baljeet: '''Hey! Never mind. '''Phineas: '''We'll figure out a way to remember this forever. '''Isabella: '''Okay. Bye! Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, and Jeremy walk out the front door while Ferb closes it. Chapter 3: Dreams At 3:00 a.m Phineas and Ferb were sleepling while Perry is sleeping at his mini bed. '''Phineas: No. No! NO! Phineas had sleeping screaming until Ferb woke up, and shook him many times, and had said more stuff sleep talking. Finally one of Phineas's eyes opened half awake. Phineas: 'Huh? What? Wait have I been sleep talking? Ferb nods up and down. '''Phineas: '''What did I say? '''Ferb: '''Earthquake, Duck Momo, Rocky Mountains... 57 unexpected words later. '''Ferb: '...the dish ran away with the spoon, Brett Farvey, and Isabella. Phineas's eyes pop open quickly. '''Phineas: '''Lets talk about something else. I got one completely different topic. Wow you're chatty today. Well there was this one time three years ago at the Danville Zoo when that ostrich kept pecking you. Then a lion and poisoness snakes tried to make you as dinner. Out of nowhere a wild yak picked you up and you got a ride. Until the yak got he got tired so the yak rode you. Good thing it went to the bathroom AFTER the ride was over when you got to our house. Ferb frowns. '''Phineas: '''Oh yeah I was supposed to never mentioned it. Sorry bro. Ferb smiles slightly. Phineas's stomach rumbles. '''Phineas: '''Wow I'm hungrier than I thought. I'm going to go downstairs to get some cereal. Ferb gives a thumbs up. Phineas walks downstairs, but he tripped on the second stair down, and kept on bumping down the stairs. Finally Phineas's head hits the floor, does a front flip, and his nose hits and sticks the center dartboard on the wall that is almost directly in front of the stairs. Phineas looks at you while he is still being stuck. '''Phineas: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. I would like to see how you would feel if your head was a triangle! Phineas gets the dartboard of the wall, and tries to get it off. Although he couldn't get it off his nose so he he gave up. Phineas: '''Nuts. I guess I am stuck like this. Phineas goes to the kitchen gets some Berry-o's cereal, skim milk, a spoon, and a bowl to make his midnight snack. Candace walks downstairs. '''Candace: '''Hey are you okay a. Is there a reason why the dartboard is on your nose while eating cereal? '''Phineas: Yes I'm okay. I was an accident while falling down the stairs. Can you help me get it of. I feel like a dart. Candace: '''Yeah sure. Candace pulls very hard on the dartboard and finally gets it out. '''Phineas: '''Man that feels better. Phineas walks to the table to continue eating his cereal. '''Candace: '''How did you wake up anyways? Phineas takes a bite of Berry-o's, and swallows it. '''Phineas: '''Had a nightmare. How did you wake up? '''Candace: Heard you sleep talking, but what really got me up is when fell downstairs. What was the nightmare anyways? '''Phineas: '''Well I used a grappleing hook to get inside of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. secretly. Then I saw Perry fighting Dr.D when he invented the Locate-That-Thing-Into-The-Desert-Inator. Then out of nowhere, Dr.D accidently fired the Inator hit me. I was strandard. I thought I would see my family, friends, and something else. '''Candace: '''What do you mean? '''Phineas: '''How am I supposed to explain this? '''Candace: '''Come on spit it out now! '''Phineas: '''I'll give you a hint. One actual word I said in my sleep. I was just fooling around with Ferb. Heh. '''Candace: '''I know! The dish ran away with the spoon! Right? Phineas Frowns. '''Candace: '''Okay I really got it. The Cat in the Hat! Thats got to be it! '''Phineas: '''Seriously? Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Candace Flynn Category:Major Monogram Category:Carl Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Category:Major Monogram Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz